Cavalgando
by Acsa Maleisus
Summary: Davina está cansada de estar sempre presa e Marcel decide mostrar a garota que ela pode viver novas e maravilhosas experiencias sem sair do lugar... Basta a companhia certa...


**Disclaimer: The Originals não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.**

**N/A: **_Oi, galera.  
Meu primeiro conto de TO. O primeiro de muitos, porque eu adoro as possibilidades garantidas por seus personagens.  
O conto surgiu de uma ideia louca que eu tive, após assistir aos primeiros capítulos da série, mas demorei para encontrar tempo e coragem para postar. Ele é bem curtinho.  
Espero que gostem. Boa Leitura!_

* * *

***** CAVALGANDO *****

– Não aguento mais ficar presa aqui, Marcel. – Davina reclamou – Parece que estou em uma gaiola.

– Isso é para sua segurança, querida. Você já havia concordado e entendido – Marcel respondeu, sentando na beirada da cama dela – E assustar meus homens e destruir seu quarto não a fará mais livre.

Davina se virou para ele, envergonhada.  
– Eu sei, apenas... Me descontrolei.

– Precisa parar com isso e se controlar melhor. Se uma das bruxas rastreá-la, enquanto eu estiver longe, pode ser desastroso.

A garota foi até a cama e sentou-se ao lado dele.  
– Eu entendo isso. Só quero me sentir livre, mesmo que por apenas um momento.

Marcel sorriu de modo misterioso para ela.  
– Isso pode ser arranjado, Davina. Sei como você pode alcançar o prazer de se sentir livre sem sair daqui.

– Realmente?

– Sim, Davina. Basta manter a mente aberta e eu a ajudarei. Se quiser, é claro.

– Eu quero. – Davina se levantou animada – Me diga o que tenho que fazer e eu farei.

O sorriso de Marcel aumentou, enquanto ele se posicionava melhor.  
– Certo. Primeiro preciso que sente em meu colo, de frente para mim.

Mesmo sem entender o sentido daquilo, Davina sentou-se no colo dele, de frente para ele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, fazendo com que seu vestido subisse revelando suas coxas.  
Imediatamente, Marcel puxou-a para que seus corpos estivessem colados.

– Apoie-se em meus ombros, Davina. Vou ensiná-la a cavalgar para sua liberdade.

Ela fez o que ele pediu, curiosa.  
Conseguia sentir os contornos do corpo de Marcel, principalmente seu pênis colado em sua intimidade, separado apenas pelas roupas.  
Era maior e mais duro do que ela já havia imaginado, também era quente e o calor que emanava parecia se transmitir para o corpo dela.

O vampiro apoiou as mãos na coluna e quadril dela passando a movimentar o corpo da bruxinha, de modo que ela cavalgasse sobre ele e roçasse ainda mais suas partes intimas.  
– Assim, querida. Cavalgue-me para sua liberdade. Não é gostoso?

A garota apenas assentiu, movimentando-se por si mesma.  
O calor se alastrava por seu corpo, assim como arrepios originados do centro de seu corpo. Era diferente, novo, e delicioso.

– Vá mais rápido, amor. Ficará melhor.

Ela o obedeceu, ao mesmo tempo em que o assistia levantar seu vestido, revelando cada vez mais seu corpo.  
– Levante os braços para mim, Davina. – quando ela hesitou, ele completou – Confie em mim, será uma delicia.

A garota elevou os braços, permitindo que ele a livrasse do vestido, restando apenas uma inocente calcinha branca. Tímida, ela cobriu seus seios com as mãos.

– Nada disso. – ele afastou as mãos dela – Se realmente deseja sentir a liberdade, não pode dar espaço para a timidez.

Marcel admirou os seios alvos, ainda não estavam completamente formados, mas já eram primorosos, de dar agua na boca. Não havia duvidas de que Davina seria uma deusa quando se desenvolvesse completamente.

– Continue com os movimentos, amor. E não se reprima. – ele cobriu os seios da garota com as mãos e os apertou levemente – Vou te mostrar o prazer.

Davina retomou o ritmo dos movimentos, aproveitando o novo nível de sensações alcançado com a caricia em seus seios, e sem poder evitar os pequenos gemidos que escapavam por seus lábios.

Não iria pensar.

Fascinada, assistiu Marcel se inclinar e tomar um de seus seios na boca. Ele quase podia leva-lo todo.

O prazer se tornou maior e seus gemidos mais altos.

Marcel se deliciou com a pele macia, rodeou o mamilo dela com a língua e depois mordeu, aproveitando o grito da garota em resposta.  
Há tempos ansiava por provar a garota, desde que a flagrara tomando banho e se conscientizara da perfeição de seu corpo.

Ele transmitiu seus cuidados para o outro seio, enquanto apoiava a coluna dela e forçava movimentos ainda mais vigorosos, atacando a intimidade dela com seu pênis duro como uma rocha.  
Estava na hora de fazê-la gozar, de ensiná-la o que era prazer.

– Rebola pra mim, Davina.

O murmúrio contra o seio foi uma ordem clara para ela, que começou a rebolar no colo do vampiro.

A bruxinha não conseguia mais pensar de forma coerente, era um poço de sensações, arrepios e prazer. Nunca antes se sentira assim.  
Os movimentos ditados por Marcel eram fortes, o pênis dele roçava contra a buceta dela de modo ritmado e aliado aos apertos, sugadas e mordidas nos seios dela, pareciam construir algo em seu interior.  
Ela não sabia o que era, mas queria alcançar, precisava alcançar.

– Marcel... mais... mais... – ela conseguiu gemer, sem saber pelo que implorava.

Ele passou a puxar seu corpo contra o dele quase com violência, sugando e mordendo seus mamilos com força.  
Foi o que bastou para que ela fosse lançada de um precipício.

Foi arrebatador, intenso e magico.  
Davina sentia como se voasse, sentia-se livre.

Marcel assistiu o prazer da garota fascinado.  
Estava duro e quente como o inferno. O que mais desejava era arrancar as roupas de ambos e fodê-la até a exaustão. Mas, ainda não era o momento, sua ninfeta ainda não estava pronta.

– Em breve, delicia. – ele jurou.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então... O que acharam?  
Se você chegou até aqui, não deixe de expressar sua opinião.  
Bjos e até o próximo._


End file.
